countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Taiwan
Taiwan, officially known as the Republic of China (中華民國), is a disputed state in east Asia. It is also an island in the Pacific Ocean and East Asian country. Across the ocean west is China, up north is Japan and down south is the Philippines.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taiwan Description Appearance Taiwan's appearance is red with a dark blue rectangle in the top left corner containing a white sun with 12 rays. They are commonly depicted with blue/green accents (for example, in clothing, or occasionally in the irises) to reflect the KMT and DPP parties. Personality Taiwan is an independent, free-spirit who is very down-to-earth and practical. They are known to be kind and friendly but very moody. They are often struggling with identity crisis and family. Taiwan is sometimes a rebel when it comes to anything China says. Interests Taiwan is a huge fan of random street market food and anything chewy. They enjoy (several) cups of Boba tea and love any sweet, tropical fruit. Flag Meaning The color blue means purity, people and freedom. The color white means selfless, civil rights and equality. The color red means bravery, livelihood and fraternity. The twelve rays of the sun mean twelve months and each ray also means one hour in twelve ancient time units. National Anthem The "National Anthem of the Republic of China" was adopted in 1937 by the ROC, replacing "The Song to the Auspicious Cloud". The national anthem's words are adapted from a 1924 speech by Sun Yat-sen, via the partisan anthem of the KMT in 1937. The lyrics relate to how the vision and hopes of a new nation and its people can be achieved and maintained. Informally, the song is sometimes known as San Min Chu-i from its opening line which references the Three Principles of the People (Sanmin Zhuyi), but this name is never used in formal or official occasions.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Anthem_of_the_Republic_of_China Lyrics (Official): San Min Chu-i, Our aim shall be: To found a free land, World peace, be our stand. Lead on, comrades, Vanguards ye are. Hold fast your aim, By sun and star. Be earnest and brave, Your country to save, One heart, one soul, One mind, one goal... Other Symbols * Animal: Formosan Black Bear * Bird: Formosan Blue Magpie * Flower: Plum blossom Nicknames * (Ilha') '''Formosa (Portuguese name) History Taiwan was first given a foreign name, "'Ilha Formosa'" or "Beautiful Island" by Portuguese/Spanish sailors passing through Asia. In the 17th century, Taiwan was split between Dutch and Spanish Rule, but later both the '''Netherlands' and Spain were driven out by the Qing. By 1683, Taiwan was taken by the Qing (China), and would remain under its rule for over two centuries, however, the island was never important to the mainland. In 1895, the Republic of Formosa was established, however it would only last a few months before the island was taken by Japan. The Republic of China (ROC) was founded in 1912 in China. At that time, Taiwan was under Japanese colonial rule as a result of the 1895 Treaty of Shimonoseki, by which the Qing ceded Taiwan to Japan. Taiwan was then a part of Japan for the next 50 years. The ROC government began exercising authority over Taiwan in 1945 after Japan surrendered at the end of World War II. The ROC government fled to Taiwan in 1949 after fighting a civil war with the Chinese Communist Party. This could be interpreted as a "fusion" between the ROC and Japanese Taiwan to create modern day Taiwan. After the retreat, the ROC established a period of martial law known as the "White Terror". The ROC was extremely corrupt, and killed tens of thousands of people in fear of communist belligerents. The cruelty of the ROC made Taiwan grow a greater hatred for China, one that continues to exist today. In the early 1960's, Taiwan underwent spectacular growth and became one of the "Four Asian Tigers" along with Hong Kong, Singapore, and South Korea. Today, all four remain few of the most developed in Asia. Taiwan continued to be recognized over China in the United Nations, until the 1970's in which world-wide recognition began to fail as the People's Republic was admitted to the UN. Today, Taiwan has few diplomatic relations, partially as a result of China's bribing of Taiwan's former diplomatic allies. However, many countries are still allied with the island informally, most notably the United States and Japan, who continue to support Taiwan unofficially. Although the Republic of China is dead, it still lives within Taiwan as a political party, the Kuomintang (KMT), or simply "Blue"- which still favors cooperation with China. Its rival party is the Democratic Progressive Party (DPP) or "Green"- which favors separation from China. Due to extremely different morals, the two constantly fight, causing for Taiwan to be very bipolar sometimes. Taiwan is not fond of either party, believing that they cause nothing but chaos and confusion. Over the years, Taiwan has become more and more like Green: liberal and conscious of human rights. Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government Public Views Geography and Climate The main island is a tilted fault block, with the eastern two-thirds consisting mostly of five rugged mountain ranges parallel to the east coast, and the flat to gently rolling plains of the western third, where the majority of Taiwan's population reside. Taiwan is seperated from mainland China by the Taiwan Strait and from the Phillipine island Luzon by the Luzon Strait. The South China Sea lies to the southwest, the East China Sea to the north, and the Philippine Sea to the east. There are several peaks over 3,500 m, the highest being Yu Shan at 3,952 m. The tectonic boundary that formed these ranges is still active, and the island experiences many earthquakes, a few of them highly destructive. There are also many active submarine volcanoes in the Taiwan Strait. The climate ranges from tropical in the south to subtropical in the north, and is governed by the East Asian Monsoon. The main island is struck by an average of four typhoons in each year. The eastern mountains are heavily forested and home to a diverse range of wildlife, while land use in the western and northern lowlands is intensive.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geography_of_Taiwan Relationships Family * China - (younger brother/younger sister) Past Versions * [[Chinese Empire|'Chinese Empire']] * [[Republic of China|'Republic of China']] Opinions Trivia * Taiwan is the first country in Asia to legalize gay marriage. * Taiwan seems to be much more okay with Japan after WWII, unlike South Korea (who, although gets along with Japan, will never forgive their atrocities). * Taiwan has one of the highest average IQs in the world along with South Korea, Japan, Hong Kong and Singapore. * Taiwan has one of the most efficient health-care systems in Asia, however cannot attend the World Health Organization. * Taiwan is right-handed and has blood type B, both being the most common in Central/Eastern Asia. * Taiwan is one of the few countries that still uses traditional Chinese. * The garbage trucks in Taiwan play Beethoven's Für Elise. * Taiwan has the world record for the longest rainbow, which was a rainbow at the Chinese Culture university that lasted 9 hours. Extra(s) *Total area: 139th *Total population: 56th *Population density: 17th *Birth rate: 219th *Death rate: 113th *Life expectancy: 40th *Net migration rate: 58th *Population growth rate: 186th *Infant mortality rate: 185th *Literacy rate: 37thhttps://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/International_rankings_of_Taiwan Other Information * President (2016): Tsai Ing-Wen (蔡英文) * Premier: Su Tseng-chang (蘇貞昌) * Religion: Buddhism/Taoism * Government: Unitary semi-presidential constitutional republic References Category:Asia Category:Sinophone Category:Disputed Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Island Countries Category:Buddhist Countries Category:Chinese folk countries Category:Republics Category:Secular Countries